Von Goethe gegen Earl Grey
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: 'Totgeglaubte leben besser' So, oder so ähnlich hätte Severus Snape sein Leben wohl beschrieben, gäbe es nicht dieses neue Geschäft, dessen Besitzerin drauf und dran ist, eben jenes Leben völlig auf den Kopf zu stellen.
1. Chapter 1

"Das macht dann genau 6 Pfund." Thomas Whitfield reichte der grauhaarigen Dame die Tüte über den Verkaufstresen hinweg und nahm das Geld entgegen. "Und denken Sie dran, Mrs Jacobs, nicht länger als fünf Minuten ziehen lassen", erklärte er. "Sonst wird der Tee zu stark und sie können wieder nicht richtig schlafen. Auch wenn Sie ganz sicher keinen Schönheitsschlaf nötig haben." Die alte Dame lächelte den Mann an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Thomas Whitfield trat hinter dem Tresen hervor. "Sie sind so charmant", flötete ihm die Dame zu und nahm den dargebotenen Arm, um sich einzuhaken. "Sie sollten wirklich nicht den ganzen Tag hier alleine zwischen Ihren Tees und Kräutern sitzen." Wieder zwinkerte sie ihm zu. "Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich heute Abend zu der Eröffnung im Victorian Market begleiten würden." Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und sah dem deutlich jüngeren Mann einen Moment lang in die braunen Augen. "Ich könnte Sie ein paar anderen Leuten vorstellen. Meine Nichte wird auch dort sein. Mit ein paar Freundinnen. Ich bin mir sicher …"

"Ich würde Sie sehr gerne begleiten Mrs Jacobs. Leider muss Ihre liebenswürdige Einladung dennoch ablehnen. Es gibt Dinge, die keinen Aufschub mehr dulden. Die leidige Buchhaltung. Sie verstehen es doch sicher. Es tut mir leid." Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die betuchte Dame seine Ausrede durchschaute. Doch die alte Witwe war zu höflich, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Und so verließ sie kurz darauf den kleinen Teeladen. Nicht jedoch, ohne ihn wenig subtil wissen zu lassen, dass man ihr nicht so leicht entkam. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloss der Verkäufer die Tür hinter seiner Kundin und kehrte zu seinem Verkaufstresen am anderen Ende des Raumes zurück. Seit Monaten, so schien es, hatte Mrs Jacobs es sich scheinbar zum Ziel gesetzt, ihn mit einer der Damen des Ortes zu verbandeln. Ein Gedanke, der dem Verkäufer ganz und gar nicht behagte. Frauen hatten ihm in der Vergangenheit wenig Glück gebracht. Die Glocke der benachbarten Kirche schlug. Es war Mittag. Für die nächsten zwei Stunden würde sich wohl kaum noch ein Kunde in den Laden verirren. Thomas Whitfield ging in die Hocke und begann damit, die Kartons, die er Stunden zuvor einfach nur unter den Tresen geschoben hatte, zu öffnen und den Inhalt zu sortieren. Gerade als er den vorletzten Karton geöffnet hatte, hörte er die Glocke der Eingangstür.

"Einen Moment", rief er. "Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen, vielleicht sehen Sie sich einfach schon mal um", schlug er vor, verwundert darüber, dass sich doch ein Kunde zur Mittagszeit in seinen Laden verirrt hatte. Er atmete tief durch. Vielleicht einfach nur ein Tourist, wie sie im Sommer zu Tausenden nach Inverness kamen. Die meisten von ihnen auf der Suche nach einem Monster, das es angeblich nicht einmal gab.

"Ich muss mich nicht umsehen", erklärte der Neuankömmling. Eine Stimme, die Thomas Whitfield seltsam vertraut erschien, und doch wieder völlig fremd war. "Ich hätte gerne eine Portion Vielsafttrank." Thomas zuckte zusammen und schoss hoch, wobei er sich den Kopf an dem alten Holz des Tresens stieß. Die Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle haltend, richtete er sich auf und sah den vermeintlichen Kunden an. "Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wäre etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen jetzt wohl angebrachter", sagte der Kunde und ließ die Hand mit dem Taschentuch, das er benutzt hatte, um seine Stimme zu verstellen, sinken.

"Verdammt, Lucius", schimpfte der Verkäufer, den Blick auf den unerwarteten Besucher gerichtet. Seine Hand hielt noch immer die schmerzende Stelle bedeckt. "Was fällt dir ein, mich so zu erschrecken? Was machst du überhaupt hier?" Langsam nahm Thomas Whitfield die Hand von seinem Kopf, betrachtete sie und atmete erleichtert auf, als er kein Blut entdecken konnte.

"Das fragst du noch?" Lucius Malfoy warf mit einer vertrauten Bewegung die langen, blonden Haare zurück und zog eine zusammengerollte Zeitung aus der Tasche seines Mantels. "Schlimm genug, dass ich es rein zufällig von einer Bekannten erfahren musste." Er rollte die Zeitung auf, blätterte darin herum und hielt sie schließlich dem Verkäufer unter die Nase. "Du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass dir dies entgangen ist." Thomas Whitfield warf einen Blick auf die Zeitung. Natürlich war es ihm nicht entgangen. Der Artikel war schließlich groß genug gewesen. "Dachte ich es mir doch", stellte Lucius Malfoy fest und warf die Zeitung auf den Tresen. "Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er. Der Verkäufer holte tief Luft. Diese Frage hatte er sich gestellt, seit er den Artikel vor einigen Tagen entdeckt hatte. "Packen und verschwinden", war dabei sein erster Gedanke gewesen. Eine Idee, die jedoch an möglichen Verstecken scheiterte. Inverness war der einzige Ort, den er kannte. Zumindest in dieser Welt. Und eine andere stand ihm leider nicht mehr zur Wahl.

"Was soll ich schon machen, Lucius?" Eine Frage, auf die er keine Antwort erwartete. "Hierbleiben und darauf hoffen, dass meine Verkleidung wirklich so gut ist, wie du immer behauptet hast", antwortete er sich selbst.

"Sie ist schrecklich", widersprach der schlanke Mann in dem schwarzen Mantel. "Deswegen ist sie ja so gut. Niemand, der auch nur ein wenig Geschmack hat, wird dich eines zweiten Blickes würdigen." Er musterte den Verkäufer. "Und der Mensch, dessen Haare du für deinen Trank verwendest, hat sich vermutlich ohnehin längst umgebracht. Würde ich zumindest tun, müsste ich das da jeden Morgen im Spiegel sehen." Lucius deutete auf Severus und schüttelte sich. "Ich werde nie verstehen, wie du mit diesem Gesicht durch die Gegend laufen kannst, Severus."

"Als ob mein eigenes Gesicht so viel besser ist", gab Severus Snape, der in dieser Kleinstadt als Thomas Whitfield bekannt war, zu bedenken. "Und wie du schon ganz treffend bemerkt hast, schaut niemand genauer hin." Er strich sich eine hellbraune Strähne aus der Stirn. "Aber du bist doch nicht hier, um dich mit mir über mein Gesicht zu unterhalten, Lucius." Der blonde Besucher schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tust", gab Lucius Malfoy nur zögernd zu. "Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dich noch hier anzutreffen."

"Was weniger an der Absicht, als mehr an den Möglichkeiten liegt", gestand Severus Snape nach einem Moment des Überlegens. Lucius Malfoy kannte ihn viel zu lange, und vor allem auch viel zu gut, als dass er ihm etwas vormachen konnte.

"Das ist Blödsinn, Severus, und das weißt du ganz genau. Du kannst jederzeit …" Lucius verstummte, als Severus die Hand hob.

"Fang bitte nicht wieder damit an, alter Freund", versuchte er zu verhindern, dass auch dieses Gespräch eine Richtung nahm, an die er nicht einmal denken wollte. "Wir wissen beide, dass es keine gute Idee ist", erinnerte er Lucius. "Wir wollen nicht schon wieder darüber streiten."

"Sprich nur für dich selbst, Severus. Wie ich darüber denke, habe ich dir mehrfach gesagt. Und mit meiner Meinung stehe ich nicht alleine da", hielt Lucius seinem Freund vor. Severus verdrehte die Augen. Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen, lief doch jede ihrer Unterhaltungen auf eben jenes Thema hinaus. "Dein Ruf wurde lange wiederhergestellt, jeder weiß, was unsere Welt dir zu verdanken hat."

"Und dennoch würde man mir mit Misstrauen begegnen", widersprach Severus energischer, als es seine Absicht gewesen war. "Mit gutem Grund!", fügte er hinzu. "Dann wäre da noch die kleine, unbedeutende Tatsache, dass ich seit mehr als sieben Jahren tot bin. Wie willst du das erklären?" Er blickte seinen Freund herausfordernd an. "Meinst du tatsächlich, man nimmt dir ein 'er war nur ein bisschen tot' ab? Ausgerechnet dir? Du solltest froh sein, dass du aus der ganzen Sache mit Voldemort einigermaßen heil herausgekommen bist, statt jetzt alte, tot geglaubte Kameraden zum Leben zu erwecken." Mit jedem Satz war er lauter geworden. "Severus Snape ist tot!", schrie er seinem Gegenüber zu. "Das ist gut so. Thomas Whitfield lebt. Er lebt hier in Inverness und ist zu alt, um noch ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Damit müssen wir uns abfinden." Er griff nach der Zeitung. "Wenn das hier mehr ist, als nur ein dummer Zufall, dann ist das eben so. Dann werde ich mich der Herausforderung stellen. Ich bin es leid, immer nur auf der Flucht zu sein." Er warf seinem Freund die Zeitung zu, verfehlte ihn jedoch um einen guten Meter. Dann drehte er sich herum und verließ den Verkaufsraum durch eine niedrige Tür, die sich zwischen deckenhohen Regalen befand. Es war ihm völlig egal, dass er Lucius alleine zurückließ. Malfoy Senior war alt genug, er würde schon alleine zurechtkommen und den Weg nach Hause finden.

Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, atmete Severus Snape tief durch und ließ sich auf eine der Holzkisten sinken, die hier wohl sortiert herumstanden. Die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Händen und verfluchte den Freund, wie er es jedes Mal tat.

Lucius Malfoy war seine einzige Verbindung zu einer Vergangenheit, zu einem Leben, das er vergessen musste, wollte er nicht völlig verrückt werden. Tatsächlich war es ihm in den letzten Jahren sogar recht gut gelungen. Trotz der regelmäßigen Besuche seines Freundes und dessen ständigen Bemerkungen, wie einfach doch alles sein könnte. Thomas Whitfield hatte sich hier in Inverness ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Der Besitzer des kleinen Teeladens an der Church Street wurde von seinen Kunden geschätzt und seine neuen Bekannten ahnten nicht, dass sich hinter dem unscheinbaren Mann mehr verbarg, als ein schüchterner Mensch, der das Alleinsein großen Gesellschaften vorzog. Hin und wieder folgte er Einladungen, zeigte sich in der Öffentlichkeit und pflegte regelmäßigen Umgang mit seinen Nachbarn. Dabei vermied er es, auf persönliche Fragen zu antworten und überließ es seinen älteren Kundinnen, sich Gedanken über seine Herkunft zu machen. So war man heute davon überzeugt, dass Thomas Whitfield, dessen Akzent ihn als Engländer verriet, der viele Jahre in Schottland verbracht hatte, hierhergekommen war, um seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Man munkelte von enttäuschter Liebe und missbrauchter Freundschaft, ohne sich wirklich je einig zu werden, was denn nun letztendlich der wahre Grund für seine Flucht nach Inverness sein könnte. Severus sollte es recht sein. Zumal wohl keiner seiner Kunden und Bekannten den wahren Grund je glauben würde.

Wer würde schon glauben, dass der zurückhaltende Verkäufer einst ein bekannter Tränkemeister gewesen war, ein Zauberer noch dazu. Obendrein wusste die Bevölkerung von Inverness nichts von einem Magier mit dem Namen Voldemort, hatte keine Ahnung von einem langen, verlustreichen Krieg, dessen Ende eben jener Tränkemeister beinahe nicht mehr überlebt hätte. Würde er ihnen von der Schlange Nagini, ihrem Gift, seinen Forschungen und einem Trank erzählen, den als Erster zu testen er das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt hatte, man würde ihn vermutlich auslachen. Oder vielleicht in die Obhut eines Psychiaters übergeben. Von diesem Trank, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, wussten ja selbst in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer gerade mal zwei Menschen, war er nach Naginis Tod doch längst überflüssig geworden. Jene zwei Menschen waren es auch, die wussten, dass Thomas Whitfield in Wahrheit Severus Snape hieß. Und mehr würden, wenn es nach dem einstigen Tränkemeister von Hogwarts ging, nie davon erfahren. Severus Snape war vor sieben Jahren gestorben. Und so sollte es bleiben.

Er hob den Kopf und sah auf die alte Uhr, die an der Wand neben dem kleinen Fenster hing. In wenigen Minuten war es zwei Uhr und Inverness würde aus seinem Mittagsschlaf erwachen. Was ihn anfänglich irritiert hatte, war längst zur lieben Gewohnheit geworden. In der Zeit von zwölf Uhr mittags bis zwei Uhr am frühen Nachmittag passierte in Inverness nichts. Es war beinahe, als würde die ganze Stadt Mittagsschlaf halten. Er richtete sich auf, strich sich die dünnen Haare aus dem Gesicht und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dann verließ er den Lagerraum, der ihn immer wieder an seinen alten Vorratsraum in Hogwarts erinnerte, und betrat den Verkaufsraum.

"Ich hatte angenommen, du wärst längst verschwunden." Severus Snape war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als er seinen Freund in einer Ecke des Ladens entdeckte, die eigentlich für die Kunden des Ladens gedacht war. Nicht selten trafen sich hier Kunden auf ein Tässchen Tee und tauschten den neuesten Klatsch der Kleinstadt aus. Und auch sein Freund schien den Zweck dieser Sitzecke erkannt zu haben. Den Mantel über einen der alten Holzstühle gelegt, hatte er es sich in einem zerschlissenen Ledersessel gemütlich gemacht und blätterte in einem der Bücher herum, die Severus in den letzten Jahren hier angesammelt hatte. Neben ihm stand eine Tasse, deren brauner Inhalt ein Bergamotte Aroma verbreitete. Genau wie Severus, bevorzugte auch Lucius diese Teemischung. Es wunderte Severus nicht einmal, dass es ausgerechnet seine bevorzugte Earl Grey Sorte war, die Lucius gewählt hatte.

"Ohne mich zu verabschieden?" Lucius Malfoy hob den Kopf, die hellen Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. "Du solltest mich besser kennen, mein Freund." Er schlug das Buch zu und hielt es hoch. "Erstaunlich, was die Muggel so schreiben. Würden sie sich nur ein wenig intensiver mit Kräutern befassen, könnten einige von ihnen vermutlich Tränke brauen." Er legte das Buch auf den runden Holztisch und nahm stattdessen die Tasse hoch. "Aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass sie es nicht können", fügte er hinzu, während er das Aroma des frischen Tees einatmete und schließlich einen Schluck trank. "Wer weiß schon, was sie mit diesem Wissen anstellen würden." Er erhob sich, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Severus zu. "Was ist jetzt, Severus? Wirst du mich heute Abend begleiten oder muss ich zu alten Mitteln greifen." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und richtete ihn auf den alten Freund seiner Schultage. "Du bist eingerostet, mein Freund, früher hättest du ihn mir lange abgenommen."

"Früher ist lange her, Lucius, heute gibt es keinen Grund mehr, ein Stück Holz zu fürchten", stellte Severus fest, wohl wissend, dass dieses Stück Holz ihm auch heute noch gefährlich werden könnte, würde es von einer anderen Hand als der seines Freundes geführt. Dennoch zuckte er zusammen, als Lucius den Zauberstab ein Stück anhob.

"Nun, wie lautet also deine Antwort?", wollte Lucius wissen. "Wirst du mich begleiten oder muss ich ausprobieren, ob ich meinen Imperius noch so gut beherrsche wie damals?" Severus zog die rechte Augenbraue ein Stück hoch und zwang sich, den Zauberstab zu ignorieren.

"Sollten wir beide für den heutigen Abend eine Verabredung gehabt haben, so muss es mir entfallen sein, Lucius. Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, den Abend mit einem guten Buch vor dem Kamin zu verbringen." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, ließ die Hand mit dem Zauberstab wieder sinken und sah sich um.

"Ach, da ist sie ja." Er bückte sich und hob die Zeitung wieder auf, die Severus zuvor so unbeherrscht durch den Raum geworfen hatte. Nachdem er sie wieder geordnet und in eine handliche Form gefaltet hatte, hielt er sie Severus hin. Er zeigte mit seinem langen, schlanken Finger auf den Artikel. "Zur Eröffnung dieses …", er hielt inne und warf selbst einen Blick auf den Artikel. "Na, dieses Ladens da." Wieder tippte er auf den Artikel.

"Des Antiquariats", nahm Severus Snape das neue Geschäft unbeabsichtigt in Schutz und ignorierte das sonderbare Lächeln im Gesicht seines Freundes. "Nein, ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht dorthin begleiten." Severus sah auf den Zauberstab des anderen Mannes. "Da wird dir weder ein Imperius noch ein Cruciatus helfen", versuchte er Lucius zu überzeugen. "Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass ich die Dinge auf mich zukommen lassen werde, doch das heißt nicht, dass ich es provozieren will." Er nahm Lucius die Zeitung aus der Hand und warf sie in den Mülleimer neben dem Tresen. "Ich habe vor, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, solange es mir möglich ist." Er verzog sein Gesicht, als Lucius leise lachte.

"Und wie genau willst du das in Inverness anstellen? Dieser Ort ist trotz seiner 40.000 Einwohner ein Dorf. Ihr werdet euch zwangsläufig über den Weg laufen. Wenn du dich hier in deinem Laden verkriechst, dann machst du dich doch nur verdächtig", hielt Lucius ihm vor. "Was ist aus dem alten Severus geworden, der nie einem Risiko aus dem Weg gegangen ist? Lässt er sich neuerdings von jungen Frauen in die Enge treiben?"

"Ich sage es dir zum letzten Mal, Lucius: Severus Snape ist tot und wird es auch bleiben." Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Thomas Whitfield hat kein Interesse an jungen Frauen oder alten Büchern. Es gibt also auch keinen Grund für ihn, dieser Eröffnung beizuwohnen oder dieses neue Antiquariat zu irgendeiner Zeit zu besuchen." Er trat einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu. "Und damit dürften sich die Gelegenheiten für eine Begegnung soeben auf ein Minimum reduziert haben." Lucius Malfoy wich nicht zurück, sondern sah seinem Freund in die Augen.

"Wen willst du mit deinen Worten eigentlich überzeugen? Gib doch zu, dass du unbedingt wissen willst, warum sie ausgerechnet hier hergekommen ist." Lucius' Worte trafen Severus wie ein Schlag. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Niemand kannte ihn besser als dieser Mann. Natürlich wusste Lucius, dass ein ehemaliger Spion wie er nicht an Zufälle glaubte. "Inverness ist für Hexen und Zauberer völlig uninteressant, um sich hier niederzulassen. Hogsmeade wäre für jede Hexe und jeden Zauberer die erste Wahl. Um sich zu verstecken jedoch, ist es wiederum viel zu nah an Hogwarts und Hogsmeade. Warum also entscheidet sie sich gerade für dieses Kaff? Obendrein noch unter ihrem richtigen Namen?", wollte Lucius wissen, was auch Severus sich selbst längst gefragt hatte. "Ich habe mich auch für Inverness entschieden", gab Severus zu bedenken, wohl wissend, dass seine Stimme wenig überzeugend klang.

"Mit einem neuen Namen und genug Vielsafttrank für die nächsten Jahrzehnte. Es ist nicht so, als würde dich irgendwer erkennen", hielt Lucius seinem Freund vor. "Zumal du, wie du ja so gerne betonst, tot bist. Selbst wenn jemand dich in einem ungünstigen Augenblick zu sehen bekäme, es stände kaum zu befürchten, dass er auch nur einer Person davon erzählen würde. Er wäre schneller in St. Mungos, als ihm lieb wäre. Und man würde ihn wohl kaum in nächster Zukunft wieder herauslassen."

"Sie versteckt sich aber auch nicht. Zumindest hast du das immer behauptet", versuchte Severus seinem Freund den Unterschied klar zu machen. "Vielleicht ist es gerade die Nähe zu Hogwarts, die sie reizt." Lucius Malfoy hob verzweifelt beide Arme in die Luft.

"Sie hat sich nur die letzten Jahre von allem, was mit Magie zu tun hat, ferngehalten. Die meiste Zeit war sie ja nicht einmal in diesem Land. Das klingt für mich nicht gerade nach einem Menschen, der an alte Bande anknüpfen möchte." Lucius ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder in dem Ärmel seines dunkelblauen Hemdes verschwinden.

"Weil du also neugierig bist, soll ich mich dem Risiko der Entdeckung aussetzen und mit dir auf diese Eröffnung gehen?", brachte Severus das Gespräch zurück zu seinem Ausgangspunkt. "Du könntest auch einfach alleine dort hingehen." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann", widersprach Lucius. "Wenn es um die Muggelwelt geht, bin ich ein wenig …" Er hielt inne und Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"In dieser Welt bist du ein völliger Versager", stimmte Severus seinem Freund zu. Selbst Lucius' zahlreiche Besuche bei ihm hatten daran nichts geändert. Lucius Malfoy war der Abkömmling einer sehr alten Familie, die nie die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer verlassen hatte. Gab es kaum einen Fluch, den Lucius Malfoy nicht kannte, keinen Trank, dessen Zusammensetzung ihm nicht vertraut war, so reichte doch ein simpler Lichtschalter aus, um den Mann in die Flucht zu schlagen. Lucius Malfoy unter Muggeln, inmitten einer Welt der modernen Technik. Der Gedanke an diese Vorstellung zauberte beinahe ein Lächeln auf das sonst so emotionslose Gesicht von Severus Snape. Mit einem Male schien die Gefahr erkannt zu werden ein geringer Preis für einen Abend, der zumindest ein hohes Maß an Unterhaltung versprach. Severus Snape lächelte. "Einverstanden", antwortete er auf eine lange zuvor gestellte Frage. Lucius Malfoy sah ihn fragend an. "Ich werde dich begleiten", fügte Severus hinzu und der fragende Ausdruck verschwand aus dem Gesicht des Freundes. "Komme um halb sieben zu mir", forderte Severus sein Gegenüber auf. "Wir müssen schließlich dafür sorgen, dass sie dich nicht erkennt. Ein paar Haare wären angebracht. Es sei denn, du möchtest als mein Zwillingsbruder die Gesellschaft von Inverness in Verwirrung stürzen." Lucius Malfoy verzog das Gesicht und musterte den untersetzen Mann mit dem schütteren Haar.

"Ganz sicher nicht, Severus. Wir Malfoys hatten schon immer einen Sinn für Schönheit und Eleganz. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht so herumlaufen." Mit einer hektischen Bewegung deutete er auf die Gestalt, hinter der sich sein Freund seit Jahren verbarg. "Sorge bitte nur dafür, dass ich nicht deine Spezialmischung bekomme." Lucius Malfoy strich sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange. "Zwei bis drei Stunden sollten genügen. Ich will ja schließlich meine Frau nicht erschrecken."

"Vielleicht solltest du einfach ein paar Haare von der jüngsten Eroberung deines Sohnes verwenden", schlug Severus vor. "Wie du ja so treffend anmerktest, habt ihr Malfoys ein Auge für Schönheit, wenngleich ich nie verstehen werde, wo sein Auge für Muggel herkommt."

Als Lucius Malfoy ihm eines Tages offenbart hatte, dass die neueste Eroberung seines Sohnes nicht ganz den Vorstellungen seines Vaters entsprach, war Severus nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen. Immerhin hatte Draco schon zu seinen Schulzeiten nie wirklich Interesse für seine Mitschülerinnen gezeigt. Da war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Dracos Interesse sich auf das eigene Geschlecht konzentrierte. Für Lucius Malfoy war damals eine Welt zusammengebrochen, bedeutete dies doch, dass der Name Malfoy nun wohl endgültig dem Untergang geweiht war. Mit einem Erben war jetzt nicht mehr zu rechnen. Severus machte etwas ganz anderes Sorgen. Es schien, als würde der Junge sich seine Freunde ausschließlich außerhalb der eigenen Welt suchen. Nicht ein Zauberer machte je einen Schritt über die Türschwelle von Draco Malfoys Schlafzimmer, durfte Severus den Erzählungen seines Freundes glauben. Somit war jede dieser Beziehungen von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, würde Draco Malfoy doch nie die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer verlassen. Aber vielleicht lag ganz genau da der Grund für sein sonderbares Verhalten. In solchen Momenten wünschte Severus sich, er hätte diese Welt, seine Welt, nie verlassen. Denn dann könnte er sich den Jungen einmal vorknöpfen. So jedoch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich darauf zu verlassen, dass Lucius die Dinge in die Hand nehmen würde. Nur leider sah es bisher nicht danach aus, versuchte der Vater diesem Thema doch aus dem Weg zu gehen, soweit es ihm möglich war.

"Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun, Severus", holte Lucius den einstigen Tränkemeister in diese Welt zurück. "Und es wäre ganz sicher nicht sonderlich hilfreich", fügte der schlanke Magier noch hinzu. Severus war einen Moment lang irritiert, dachte jedoch nicht weiter über die sonderbaren Worte seines Freundes nach.

"Vielleicht hast du recht, jemand in unserem Alter wäre durchaus angebrachter", gab er schließlich zu. "Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Damen von Inverness mir noch einen unehelichen Sohn andichten." Was eben jene Damen ihm andichten würden, tauchte er mit einem attraktiven, gleichaltrigen Mann auf dieser Veranstaltung auf, darüber wollte Severus lieber nicht nachdenken. Vermutlich würde er die nächsten Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate, mit seinen ältlichen Kundinnen flirten müssen, um die Sache wieder geradezubiegen. Doch das war das Vergnügen, einen Lucius Malfoy unter zahllosen Muggeln beobachten zu dürfen, einfach wert.

"Dann bin ich um halb sieben bei dir, Severus. Und versuche gar nicht erst, dich davor zu drücken. Du weißt genau, dass ich dich überall finde." Er ging zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe, nahm seinen Mantel von dem Stuhl und sah sich um. "Halb sieben", wiederholte er, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sah seinen Freund an. Severus nickte schließlich und vernahm einen Moment später ein leises, vertrautes Geräusch. Lucius Malfoy war verschwunden. Disappariert, wie Zauberer es nun mal taten.

Er wartete noch einen Moment, doch Lucius tauchte nicht wieder auf. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und nahm die Zeitung aus dem Mülleimer, strich sie glatt und legte sie auf den Tresen. "Sie mögen eine brillante Schülerin gewesen sein, doch ich war ein noch besserer Spion." Er wusste nicht, woher der plötzliche Ehrgeiz gekommen war, doch es juckte ihm in den Fingern, auch diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Er würde ihr schon zeigen, dass es mehr brauchte, als ein paar alte Bücher, um einen Severus Snape in die Knie zu zwingen. Es schien beinahe, als sei seine alte Kampfeslust wieder erwacht. "Diese Stadt ist zu klein für uns beide und ich werde es nicht sein, der am Ende geht, Miss Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Als Severus Snape ein paar Stunden später die Tür seines Ladens sorgfältig verschloss und den Heimweg antrat, bereute er längst, dass er sich so leichtfertig von Lucius hatte überreden lassen, diese verfluchte Eröffnung tatsächlich zu besuchen. Und er verfluchte seinen besten Freund, während er, entlang einer scheinbar endlosen, rot gemauerten Häuserfront, die Nebenstraße hinabging. Lucius Malfoy war tatsächlich sein einziger Freund, wenn er ehrlich war. Doch Freundschaft hin oder her, dieser hinterhältige Kerl hatte ihn manipuliert. Und all dies nur für ein paar Stunden der Unterhaltung und Abwechslung. Ein Abenteuer. Denn genau das war ein Ausflug in die Muggelwelt für den reinblütigen Magier. Ein paar Stunden in einer anderen Welt, die er jederzeit wieder verlassen konnte, um in die Sicherheit seiner magischen Welt zurückzukehren. Im Gegensatz zu Severus, dem diese Fluchtmöglichkeit verwehrt war. Und genau darin lag Severus' Problem. Eines seiner Probleme, wie er im gleichen Moment feststellen musste, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf schoss. Er stützte sich an der unebenen Steinmauer ab und schloss die Augen. "Verfluchte Erkältung", schimpfte er leise und wartete darauf, dass die Welt aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Seit Wochen quälten ihn diese Kopfschmerzen. Und genauso lange redete Severus sich ein, dass es nur eine einfache Erkältung war, die trotz einer Vielzahl von Heilkräutern und Zaubertränken weder verschwinden noch richtig ausbrechen wollte. Gleich morgen würde er einen neuen Trank probieren. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ausgerechnet einer der fähigsten Tränkemeister dieses Landes sich von einer kleinen Erkältung unterkriegen lassen würde. Auch jetzt verdrängte er den Gedanken, dass die Symptome nicht recht zu einer Erkältung passten. Es war einfacher, den Tatsachen nicht ins Auge sehen zu müssen. Nicht einsehen zu müssen, dass ein bewegtes Leben wie seines irgendwann nun einmal seinen Tribut forderte. Zu oft hatte das Schicksal ihn verschont. Severus schüttelte sich. "Erkältung", sagte er leise und öffnete die Augen wieder vorsichtig. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war zwar nicht gänzlich verschwunden, jedoch auf ein erträgliches Pochen reduziert. Zu Hause würde er etwas gegen die Schmerzen nehmen. Und dann würde er sich überlegen, wie er Lucius davon abbringen konnte, diese Eröffnung besuchen zu wollen. Severus' Kampfgeist, der heute Mittag so unerwartet aufgetaucht war, hatte sich längst wieder verabschiedet. Und bei dem Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Abend fragte er sich zum wiederholten Mal, ob eine gut geplante Flucht nicht doch die bessere Alternative sein könnte. Er sah hinauf zu der Kirchuhr. Noch blieb ihm eine halbe Stunde bis zur Ankunft seines Freundes. Mehr als genug Zeit, um ein paar Dinge in einen Koffer zu packen und zu verschwinden. Das Ziel würde sich schon noch ergeben. Er stieß sich von der Backsteinmauer des Mehrfamilienhauses ab und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Auf der Fußgängerbrücke, über die ihn sein Heimweg tagtäglich führte, blieb er stehen. Er beugte sich vor und sah hinab in das dunkle Wasser. Es war ungewöhnlich hoch für die Jahreszeit, jedoch völlig ruhig. Während sein Blick sich in der Tiefe verlor, waren seine Gedanken noch immer bei dem geplanten Besuch des neuen Antiquariats. Die Idee der Flucht erschien im Moment sicherer, als ein Abstecher zu dieser unsäglichen Eröffnung. Diese ganze Aktion barg viel zu viele Risiken, um sie auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Die größte Gefahr hierbei war Lucius, der es nicht gewohnt war, sich unter Muggeln zu bewegen. Ein falsches Wort würde genügen. Die Gastgeberin war keineswegs zu unterschätzen. Sie würde sofort wissen, dass sie es nicht mit normalen Muggeln zu tun hatte. Was würde passieren, wenn Lucius aus einem unvorhersehbaren Grund seinen Zauberstab hervorholte. Muggel mochten darüber lachen, Miss Granger würde sehr genau wissen, womit sie es zu tun hätte. Ganz eindeutig zu viele Risiken für seinen Geschmack. Und dabei hatte er sich heute Nachmittag bestenfalls Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob sein Vielsafttrank wirklich durchhalten würde. Ein überflüssiger Gedanke, wie er selbst am besten wusste. Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild im Wasser.

Bereits in Hogwarts, als sein Leben noch weitestgehend normal verlaufen war, hatte er Varianten dieses Trankes entwickelt. Damals hatte er jedoch nicht geahnt, wie wichtig eben jene Experimente eines Tages für ihn sein würden. Auch später, nach Voldemorts Rückkehr, hatte Severus oft Stunden damit verbracht, neue Zutaten auszuprobieren, um die Wirkung des Trankes zu verlängern. Damals war es lediglich sein Ziel gewesen, Voldemort, Dumbledore und dem ganzen Wahnsinn wenigstens für ein paar Stunden entfliehen zu können. Nur leider hatte keiner seiner neuen Tränke auch nur den geringsten Einfluss auf das Dunkle Mal, das er noch heute auf seinem Arm trug, gehabt. Und so hatte er seine Versuche bald aufgegeben, die Pergamente mitsamt den Haaren, die er in dieser Zeit gesammelt hatte, in eine Kiste geräumt, und diese schließlich vergessen. Bis zu dem Tag, da Lucius ihm in der Heulenden Hütte das Leben gerettet hatte. Selbst nach Voldemorts Ende war es besser für ihn gewesen, die Welt in dem Glauben zu lassen, er sei tot. Spion hin oder her, für die meisten Hexen und Zauberer war Severus Snape ein Anhänger Voldemorts, ein Todesser, gewesen. Und wie alle anderen Todesser, so hatte auch er gemordet. Dabei war es völlig unerheblich, dass er es nur getan hatte, um seine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Bis heute war Severus Snape fest davon überzeugt, dass niemand ihm glauben würde. Auch wenn Lucius noch so oft behauptete, Severus würde es sich nur einreden. So hatte er es damals vorgezogen, sich zu verstecken und die Experimente mit dem Trank wieder aufzunehmen. Heimlich war er, Tage nach der Schlacht, in die Ruine dessen geschlichen, was einst eine Schule gewesen war, und hatte die Kiste aus ihrem Versteck geholt. Wie auch ein paar andere Dinge, die ohnehin niemand vermissen würde. Dank seiner früheren Arbeiten hatte er nur wenige Wochen gebraucht, um dem Trank eine Wirkungsdauer von mehreren Tagen abzuringen. Zu dieser Zeit war er nach Inverness gekommen. Anfänglich hatte er noch Schwierigkeiten mit der genauen Dosierung gehabt und das Haus nie ohne eine Notration verlassen. Doch auch dieses Problem hatte er schnell gelöst und konnte nun die Wirkung beinahe auf die Minute genau dosieren. Somit stand auch nicht zu erwarten, dass ausgerechnet heute, mitten in der Woche, die Wirkung nachlassen sollte. Er betrachtete den Mann, der ihn aus dem tiefen Fluss hinauf grimmig ansah. Selbst das Problem mit dem Alter hatte er in den Griff bekommen. Es waren nur wenige Zutaten nötig gewesen, damit der Trank ihn nicht nur in einen anderen Menschen verwandelte, sondern diesen fremden Mann obendrein noch ein wenig altern ließ. Die grauen Haare, die hier und da zu sprießen begannen, die kleinen Falten um die Augen herum, sie waren die typischen Zeugen des Alterns. Ein Prozess, der in seinem eigenen Gesicht bereits viel weiter fortgeschritten war. Nun, dieser Abend war durchaus dazu geeignet, seinem wahren Ich noch ein paar weitere graue Haare und zusätzliche Falten zu kredenzen. Nicht, dass es jemand bemerken würde. Schließlich war er der einzige Mensch, der sein wahres Gesicht noch zu sehen bekam. Alle sieben Tage, jeden Sonntag. Und an diesen Tagen vermied Severus Snape es, in den Spiegel zu schauen.

~~ooOoo~~

Eine Stunde später, Severus Snape bereute bereits, dass er seinen unausgegorenen Fluchtplan nicht in die Tat umgesetzt hatte, standen Lucius Malfoy und Severus vor dem unscheinbaren Eingang des Victorian Market. Er war so unauffällig, dass die meisten Touristen erst einige Male daran vorbeiliefen, bevor sie schließlich die unscheinbare Tür entdeckten. Für Severus hingegen gehörte diese Einkaufspassage längst zum täglichen Leben. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Lucius den Vortritt. Noch immer war er erstaunt darüber, dass Lucius Malfoy sich für einen eher unscheinbaren Vertreter der Gattung Muggel entschieden hatte, war Severus doch davon ausgegangen, dass sein Freund auch dieses Mal seinem gewohnten Geltungsdrang nachkommen würde. Doch der Spender der Haare hatte sich als unauffälliger Mann mit Geheimratsecken, grauen Schläfen und einem leichten Bauchansatz entpuppt. Severus würde ihn ohne Probleme als einen alten Schulfreund vorstellen können, sollte er nach seinem Begleiter gefragt werden. Einzig die Auswahl der Garderobe erinnerte Severus noch an seinen Freund. Mochte Lucius sonst nicht sonderlich viel von Muggeln und deren Leben halten, so hatte er über die Jahre doch eine Vorliebe für deren Bekleidung entwickelt. Severus war sicher, dass jedes einzelne Etikett dessen, was Lucius für den heutigen Abend ausgewählt hatte, den Namen eines bekannten Muggeldesigners trug. Zu oft hatte Severus seinen Freund in den letzten Jahren bei zahllosen Einkäufen begleiten müssen. Er blieb stehen und betrachtete sein eigenes Spiegelbild in einem der Schaufenster. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund war er unauffällig gekleidet. Farblos, wie Lucius es so gerne nannte. Die graue Stoffhose war ein wenig zu weit geworden. Das schwarze Hemd passte zu dem gleichfarbigen Sakko. Unauffällig eben. Selbst wenn Miss Granger nur hierhergekommen war, um ihn zu finden, in dieser Aufmachung würde seine ehemalige Schülerin ihn nicht erkennen, falls sie ihn überhaupt bemerken würde. Er rückte seine graue Krawatte zurecht. Mit ein wenig Glück würde es sogar Lucius gelingen, sie nicht zu verraten. Vielleicht würde doch noch alles gut.

"Komm schon, Se..." Severus drehte sich bei den Worten seines Freundes ruckartig um und spendierte ihm einen dieser Blicke, die früher ganze Schulklassen hatten verstummen lassen. 'Soviel zum Glück", dachte er missmutig, während sein Freund sich nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zeigte. "Was denn? Ich muss mich halt erst daran gewöhnen. Für mich bist und bleibst du …" Er verstummte, als Severus einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat. "Wir könnten es als Spitznamen verkaufen", schlug Lucius vor. Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

"In Gegenwart einer meiner früheren Schülerinnen. Eine wirklich brillante Idee, mein Freund." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Versuch einfach, gar keinen Namen zu benutzen." Er sah in das fremde Gesicht mit den kurzen, dunkelbraunen Haaren. "Oder noch besser ..." Severus tippte seinem Gegenüber mit dem Finger auf die Brust. "Du sagst einfach nichts und überlässt das Reden mir." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und durchquerte die Arkaden des Einkaufszentrums mit langen Schritten. Schon von Weitem konnte er sein Ziel erkennen. Eine, wie Severus fand, völlig übertriebene und viel zu bunte Dekoration zierte den Eingangsbereich des neu eröffneten Geschäftes, vor dem sich eine Menschenmasse angesammelt hatte. "Hätte nie geglaubt, dass es ausgerechnet hier so viele Menschen gibt, die sich für alte Bücher interessieren", murmelte er vor sich hin, wurde jedoch schnell aufgeklärt, als das Schild über einer provisorischen Bar Cocktails und Bier versprach.

"Oh, köstlich! Cocktails", stellte auch sein Begleiter kurz darauf fest. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, weshalb er sich überhaupt mit Lucius Malfoy abgab. Sie hatten so gar nichts gemeinsam. Zugegeben, er war einst ein einflussreicher, charismatischer Mann gewesen. Doch das war lange her und langsam fragte Severus sich, ob die ungesunde Mischung aus zu vielen Askabanaufenthalten und übermäßigem Gebrauch von dunkler Magie nicht doch ihre Wirkung zeigte. "Halt dich zurück", zischte er seinem Freund leise zu.

"Halt dich zurück, pass auf, was du sagst, rede besser gar nicht!", äffte Lucius ihn nach. "Manchmal behandelst du mich wie ein kleines Kind", beschwerte der erwachsene Magier sich und nahm einem Kellner das dargebotene Glas ab.

"Manchmal benimmst du dich auch wie eines", stellte Severus trocken fest. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als der Kellner auch ihm ein Glas hinhielt. Die grünliche Flüssigkeit darin erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an einen misslungenen Schlaftrank, als dass er auch nur einen Schluck davon runterbringen würde. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick über die Menschenmasse schweifen, doch die Inhaberin und Gastgeberin konnte er nirgendwo entdeckten. "Hast du sie schon gesehen?", fragte er Lucius, ohne seinen Freund jedoch anzusehen. Dieser hob den Kopf und sah sich nun ebenfalls um, schüttelte jedoch bald darauf den Kopf.

"Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ja auch nur eine Verwechslung gewesen. So selten ist der Name nun auch wieder nicht", gab Lucius zu bedenken und widmete sich wieder seinem Cocktail.

"Und das Foto sah ihr auch nur ganz zufällig ähnlich", fügte Severus hinzu, der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme überdeutlich.

"Das Bild war doch viel zu klein", versuchte Lucius seine These aufrechtzuerhalten. "Das hätte auch irgendeine andere Frau sein können. Außerdem sind sieben Jahre eine ziemlich lange Zeit, vielleicht hat sich deine Musterschülerin auch völlig verändert. Sie könnte ja zum Beispiel zugenommen haben und jetzt über hundert Kilo wiegen." Lucius trank einen Schluck, während Severus versuchte, sich Hermione Granger als übergewichtige Mutter von unzähligen Mini-Weasleys vorzustellen. Es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. "Oder sie hat sich die Haare geschnitten und sie anschließend gefärbt", schlug Lucius vor. Severus verzog das Gesicht, nahm seinem Freund das Glas ab und stellte es auf einen der kleinen Bistrotische, die man um die Bar herum verteilt hatte.

"Rede nicht so einen Blödsinn", kommentierte er die Worte seines Freundes schließlich. "Lass uns reingehen!" Er schob sich durch die immer dichter werdende Menschenmasse hindurch zum Eingang vor, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob Lucius ihm auch wirklich folgte. Vor der Tür, die Hand bereits auf der Klinke, blieb er stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Mit jedem Atemzug wurde er ruhiger, seine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich. Eine Übung, die ihm bereits mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich sein Pulsschlag verlangsamt, sein Gesicht, da war er sich sicher, zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung und sein Verstand hatte eine Schutzmauer errichtet, wie sie nicht einmal Voldemort hatte durchdringen können. Mit einem Mal war er wieder der Spion, den nur eine einzige unbedachte Reaktion das Leben kosten könnte. Hermione Granger war nicht Voldemort, aber auch sie wäre in der Lage, das Leben, an das er sich so gewöhnt hatte, mit einem Schlag zu zerstören. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall zulassen. Entschlossen stieß er die Tür auf und betrat das Antiquariat.

~~ooOoo~~

"So sieht also ein Muggelbuchladen aus", stellte Lucius fest, als Severus schließlich vor einem der Regale stehen blieb und sich umsah. Dunkle, gut gefüllte Regale bedeckten nahezu jeden Teil der hohen Wände. Gedämpftes Licht, um die Bücher zu schützen, verbreitete eine angenehme und ruhige Atmosphäre. Der Geruch alten Papiers war ebenso gegenwärtig, wie auch das wohlriechende Aroma gebrauchten Leders. Severus seufzte leise, erleichtert darüber, dass sich kaum Menschen in den Räumen befanden. Vermutlich waren die meisten Besucher nur wegen der Cocktails gekommen. Langsam drehte er sich herum und sah seinen Freund an. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte er, nicht ohne ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. "Ich soll schweigen. Keine unpassenden Worte." Severus nickte zustimmend, wohl wissend, dass Lucius sich nicht daran halten würde.

"Das auch", stimmte er Lucius schließlich zu und drehte sich wieder herum. "Und außerdem ist dies kein Buchladen, sondern ein Antiquariat", versuchte er zu erklären.

"Wo bitte ist da der Unterschied?", wollte Lucius wissen. Severus verzog seine Mundwinkel. Lucius Malfoy war der Beweis dafür, dass solides Allgemeinwissen und eine gute Ausbildung nicht wichtig gewesen waren, um in Voldemorts Anhängerschaft aufgenommen zu werden.

"In Buchhandlungen werden neue Bücher verkauft", erklärte er mit leiser Stimme, verzichtete jedoch darauf, weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. Lucius Malfoy mochte nicht ganz der Muggelfeind sein, für den ihn viele seiner Mithexen und -zauberer hielten, aber er war ganz sicher auch kein Fachmann. Und Severus war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, ihm hier Dinge zu erklären, die Muggelkinder bereits in der Schule lernten.

"Und die alten Bücher …", setzte Lucius Malfoy an. Severus hob die Hand und Lucius verstummte. Zu Severus' Leidwesen jedoch nur für einen Moment. "Du musst doch zugeben, dass die alten Bücher noch immer die interessanteste Lektüre sind." Severus nickte und atmete auf.

"Dafür gibt es Antiquariate wie dieses", sagte er, seine Stimme nach wie vor kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Hier findet man die wahren Schätze." Er verkniff es sich zu erklären, dass Muggel sich eher selten für alte Bücher interessierten. Eine Tatsache, die er in all den Jahren nicht recht verstanden hatte.

"Kaum zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet ein solcher Laden von einer ehemaligen Gryffindor eröffnet …" Er verstummte, als Severus sich erneut zu ihm herumdrehte. "Ups", war das Einzige, was er seinen Worten noch hinzuzufügen hatte. Severus verzog das Gesicht und fragte sich erneut, warum er sich auf die Sache überhaupt eingelassen hatte. Mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin seines Wohnzimmers wäre es nicht nur bequemer, sondern auch deutlich sicherer. Er ließ seinen Blick über die anwesenden Menschen schweifen, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken, der ihm auch nur annähernd bekannt vorkam.

"Du bist noch mal unser Untergang", zischte Severus seinen Freund an. "Pass gefälligst auf, was du sagst, oder besser noch …" Lucius winkte ab.

"Du musst es nicht ständig wiederholen. Woher soll ich denn bitte wissen, was ich gefahrlos sagen darf", schnaubte Lucius. Er sah sich in dem Laden um. "Aber vielleicht finde ich ja einen Muggelführer." Severus war in diesem Moment froh, seinen Zauberstab nicht dabeizuhaben, denn im Grunde mochte er seinen langjährigen Freund sehr. In diesem Moment jedoch hätte er alles für die Gelegenheit gegeben, Lucius auf einen anderen Planeten hexen zu können. Oder zumindest auf einen anderen Kontinent. Während er noch überlegte, wie er Lucius in den Griff bekommen konnte, wurde er unsanft angerempelt. Wütend drehte er sich herum und wollte dem Übeltäter einen Vortrag über Rücksicht und Respekt halten. Doch die Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen.

"Verzeihung!" Eine zierliche Hand legte sich auf seinen Unterarm. "Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen." Eine sanfte Stimme, eindeutig weiblich und doch nicht zu hoch. Da stand sie. Nicht einmal eine Armeslänge entfernt von ihm. Nicht mehr die Schülerin, die er einst unterrichtet hatte, doch eindeutig dieselbe Person. Und auch wieder nicht. Severus schluckte trocken.

"Whitfield, Thomas Whitfield", stellte er sich schließlich vor. Seine Stimme klang heiser. Es waren die einzigen Worte, die ihm in diesem Moment einfallen wollten. Hermione Granger trat einen Schritt zurück, nahm ihre Hand von seinem Arm und sah ihn an. Severus dachte an seinen Fluchtplan.

"Ich kenne Sie irgendwoher", bestätigte die junge Frau seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, bereute es jedoch sofort, als ein stechender Schmerz ihn an seine lauernde Erkältung erinnerte. Der Boden schien sich zu bewegen. Miss Granger streckte erneut die Hand nach ihm aus. "Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Die Luft hier drinnen ist heute ein wenig stickig. Ich habe bereits die Fenster geöffnet. Wollen Sie sich setzen?" Severus versuchte, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf vorsichtig. Der Schmerz hatte wieder nachgelassen. Hermione Granger musterte ihn beinahe besorgt. Severus hob die Augenbraue. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns kennen", bestärkte sie ihre Vermutung nach einer Weile. "Aber an ihr Gesicht kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Sonderbar." Sie nahm ihre Hand wieder von seinem Arm. Severus atmete tief durch.

"Das wage ich zu bezweifeln", versuchte er sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. "Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind." In diesem Moment war Severus beinahe dankbar für seine Vergangenheit. Wer konnte schon überzeugender lügen als ein ehemaliger Spion. Dennoch zog er es vor, dem Blick der jungen Frau auszuweichen. Stattdessen musterte er die Bücher, die Miss Granger in ihrem Arm hielt. Ein vertrauter Anblick. Genau so hatte sie vor vielen Jahren sein Klassenzimmer betreten. Woche für Woche, Jahr für Jahr. Unwillkürlich fiel Severus' Blick auf das oberste Exemplar. Er schnaubte verächtlich. Hermione sah ihn fragend an.

"Vermutlich war es anmaßend, an diesem Ort sinnvolle Literatur zu erwarten", stellte er fest, sein Blick noch immer auf die Bücher gerichtet. Nicht etwa, um sich den Titel einzuprägen. Das war nicht nötig. Vielmehr war er auch weiterhin darauf bedacht, dem Blick seiner ehemaligen Schülerin auszuweichen. Was war es nur mit diesen Gryffindor? Selbst heute noch reichte eine Schülerin dieses Hauses, um ihn innerhalb von Minuten aus der Fassung zu bringen. Warum ließ er sich von dieser ehemaligen Schülerin provozieren? Dabei hatte Hermione Granger kaum mehr getan, als einfach nur hier zu stehen. Und sich besorgt zu zeigen. Er atmete tief durch, musste jedoch feststellen, dass seine wohl einstudierte Fassade gefährlich bröckelte.

"Und was, Sir, würden Sie unter sinnvoller Literatur verstehen?" Er zuckte zusammen, als Miss Granger ihn, sichtlich unbeeindruckt von seinen Worten, ansprach. Langsam hob er den Kopf und beobachtete die junge Frau, als sie Buch für Buch in eines der Regale schob.

"Bücher, die einem Zweck dienen", brachte er schließlich hervor. "Lehrbücher." Sie schob das letzte Buch ein wenig zu energisch in das Regal. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Auch wenn der Verfasser dieser Werke sicher nicht zu seinen Favoriten zählte, so verdiente doch kein Buch diese unsanfte Behandlung. "Oder doch wenigstens gute Literatur." Hermione drehte sich um, kaum dass er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

"Ich finde, mein Freund hat recht", mischte sich Lucius in diesem Moment ein. Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und war versucht, seinem Freund erneut den Mund zu verbieten. "Ich kann diesen italienischen Klassikern auch nichts abgewinnen." Hermione Granger hob die rechte Augenbraue ein Stück und Severus verdrehte die Augen. In diesem Moment begegneten sich ihre Blicke wieder. Hermione sah ihn fragend an, er schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien beinahe, als würden sie einer Meinung sein. Ein Gedanke, der Severus erschreckte.

"Goethe war kein Italiener", erklärten sie gleichzeitig und Lucius hob abwehrend die Hände. "Johann Wolfgang von Goethe war ein deutscher Dichter, Naturwissenschaftler und Politiker", fuhr die junge Frau schließlich alleine fort. "Seine Werke zählen zu den bedeutendsten der Weltliteratur."

"Darüber kann man geteilter Ansicht sein", murmelte Severus abschätzend und erntete einen sonderbaren Blick der jungen Frau. "Auf jeden Fall war er kein Italiener", wiederholte er, nachdem er es aufgegeben hatte, den Blick der jungen Frau interpretieren zu wollen.

"Schon gut, ich habe verstanden", versuchte Lucius seinen Freund zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er hielt ein Buch in seinen Händen. "Doch vermutlich ist dieser Goethe nicht viel besser als einer dieser alten Liebesromane." Er schlug mit der Hand auf den alten Buchrücken. Severus zuckte zusammen und sein Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf den Titel, der in goldenen Lettern in das braune Leder geprägt war. Er verzog das Gesicht und war beinahe erleichtert, als Miss Granger seinem Freund das Buch vorsichtig aus der Hand nahm.

"Heinrich VIII", las sie leise. "Nichts, was ich jetzt als Liebesroman bezeichnen würde." Sie sah sich einen Moment lang um und deutete schließlich auf ein entferntes Regal am anderen Ende des weitläufigen Ladens. "Vielleicht schauen Sie sich dort einmal um. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihnen diese Werke eher zusagen werden." Severus' Blick folgte ihrer Hand und er musste schmunzeln. Er hatte seine Zweifel, dass Lucius Malfoy mit den Werken von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle mehr anfangen konnte, als mit Shakespeare. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen folgte Lucius der Aufforderung und ließ die beiden alleine zurück. Nicht jedoch, ohne die junge Frau sehr genau zu mustern und Severus einen Blick zuzuwerfen, den der Tränkemeister nicht zu deuten wusste.

Severus sah seinem Freund hinterher. Lucius hatte ihn tatsächlich alleine zurückgelassen. Unsicher, und um überhaupt etwas zu tun, zog Severus das nächstbeste Buch aus dem Regal, schlug es auf und ließ seine Finger über das alte Papier gleiten.

"Hamlet", sagte Hermione Granger nach einer Weile des Schweigens, die Severus damit verbracht hatte, auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des Buches in seiner Hand zu starren. "Eine der frühen Ausgaben", fügte sie hinzu. "Nicht die einfachste Lektüre, wie ich finde."

"Einem guten Buch sollte man stets die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit widmen", sagte Severus langsam. "Wer sich bereits von der Sprache verschrecken lässt, sollte sich lieber mit der Tageszeitung befassen", verteidigte er das Werk in seiner Hand. "Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass die Besitzerin eines solchen Antiquariats ihrem Besitz wenigstens einen Hauch von Wertschätzung entgegenbringt." Er schlug das Buch vorsichtig zu. "Doch dazu bedarf es wohl doch eines gewissen Maßes an geistiger Reife, die erst das Alter mit sich bringt." Er stellte das Buch vorsichtig zurück in das Regal.

"Sie verstehen mich falsch, fürchte ich." Der energische, selbstbewusste Unterton in der Stimme irritierte Severus. Sollte das wirklich die naseweise Schülerin von damals sein? "Ich bewundere William Shakespeare für seine Werke. Er war seiner Zeit voraus und hat die englische Sprache weit mehr beeinflusst, als es irgendein anderer Schriftsteller je getan hat. Dennoch ist und bleibt er für mich in erster Linie ein Mensch des Theaters." Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

"Wollen Sie behaupten, William Shakespeare wäre ein besserer Drehbuchautor gewesen?" Er musterte die junge Frau interessiert. "Seine Werke gelten als die bedeutendsten der Weltliteratur. Finden Sie es nicht ein wenig arrogant, ihn als Theaterschriftsteller abzutun?" Da war er wieder: Der scheinbar unüberwindbare Drang, eine Gryffindor zu provozieren. Und er tat es mit Begeisterung. Genau so, wie er es früher schon gerne getan hatte. Es reizte ihn noch immer, auch das letzte bisschen Wissen aus ihr herauszukitzeln.

"Er war Schauspieler", erwiderte die junge Frau mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die Severus nicht erwartete hatte. Damals hatte Hermione Granger auf seine Angriffe immer mit Verteidigung reagiert, oder sie hatte sich einschüchtern lassen. Doch in diesem Moment tat sie keines von beidem. "Natürlich hat dies auch seinen Stil beeinflusst. Seine ersten Werke waren, dafür gibt es hinreichend Beweise, Theaterstücke. Erst als die Theater wegen der sich ausbreitenden Pest geschlossen wurden, widmete er sich der Lyrik." Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Severus wich zurück. Er hatte keine Angst vor dieser Frau, doch er musste zugeben, dass diese ältere, weitaus erwachsenere Hermione Granger, seine Neugier geweckt hatte. Als ihre Hand nach einem Buch griff, streifte diese flüchtig seinen Oberkörper. Er zuckte zusammen, ohne die zierliche Hand mit den schlanken Fingern auch nur einen Moment lang aus den Augen zu verlieren. 'Sie trägt keinen Ring', schoss es ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. 'Was interessiert es dich', folgte ein zweiter Gedanke. Er verdrängte beide. "Wenn Sie zum Beispiel den Hamlet nehmen", setzte sie an und blätterte in dem Buch, bis sie schließlich gefunden zu haben schien, was sie suchte, deutete Severus ihr siegessicheres Lächeln richtig. Sie hielt ihm das Buch hin. Er las, was sie ihm anbot. Es war die Ankündigung für eine Theateraufführung. Sie schien aus dem Jahre 1602 zu stammen. "Theater", stellte Hermione Granger zufrieden fest.

"Weltliteratur", widersprach Severus energisch. "Sie können nicht abstreiten, dass Shakespeares Werke nachfolgende Schriftsteller geprägt und sogar beeinflusst haben." Severus staunte über sich selbst. Früher hätte er diese Diskussion bereits im Keim erstickt, hätte sich kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten mit der Frau abgegeben. Doch jetzt lechzte er geradezu nach einer ihrer Antworten. Seit Jahren hatte er sich nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

"So, wie auch Shakespeare von anderen Schriftstellern beeinflusst worden ist, oder wollen Sie etwa abstreiten, dass Werke wie Hamlet oder King Lear ihren Ursprung in alten Sagen haben, die lange vor Shakespeares Leben aufgeschrieben oder weitergegeben worden sind?" Fasziniert beobachtete Severus die junge Frau, die so gar nichts mehr von der eher zurückhaltenden und leicht einzuschüchternden Schülerin hatte. "Vielleicht werfen Sie bei Gelegenheit mal einen Blick in das, was als Historia Regum Britanniae bekannt ist. Der dort erwähnte König Leir dürfte Ihnen bekannt vorkommen." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. "Shakespeares Interpretation dieses Regenten ist lediglich ein wenig bühnentauglicher, die Geschichte um ihn herum zuschauerfreundlicher geworden."

"Sie wollen also wirklich einen der größten Autoren unseres Landes als Theaterschreiberling darstellen?" Severus wiederholte seine Worte. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass eine scheinbar intelligente Frau den Wert eines Schriftstellers wie Shakespeare nicht erkennen konnte.

"Sie wollen mich nicht verstehen", stellte die junge Frau schließlich fest und atmete tief durch. "Ich verurteile Shakespeare nicht. Seine Werke sind von unschätzbarer Bedeutung für uns. Dennoch sind Sie nun mal für das Theater geschrieben worden. Das macht sie doch nicht schlechter und hat Shakespeare obendrein einen Lebensstil gesichert, von dem andere Schriftsteller höchstens träumen können."

"Was denn? Wollen Sie ihn jetzt auch noch verurteilen, weil er aus seinem Können Geld gemacht hat?" Severus schnappte nach Luft. Es wollte ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass diese Frau nicht sehen konnte, was doch so offensichtlich war.

"Ich will niemanden verurteilen. Das war nie meine Art." Die sonderbare Betonung des Wortes 'meine' irritierte Severus, doch Hermione Granger ließ ihm keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken. "Ich denke nur, dass man die Werke eines Schriftstellers nicht beurteilen kann, ohne auch ein wenig mehr über den Schriftsteller selbst zu wissen." Sie trat einen Schritt vor. "Die wenigsten Schriftsteller schrieben, nur um des Schreibens willen. Jeder von ihnen verfolgte mit seinen Werken ein Ziel. Shakespeares Ziel war zumeist die Unterhaltung. Das macht seine Werke nicht weniger bedeutsam als die anderer Schriftsteller." Severus hob verzweifelt die Hände. Wie sollte er diese Diskussion führen, wenn er doch nur die Hälfte sagen durfte?

"Und Sie glauben tatsächlich, alles über Shakespeare zu wissen?", fragte er stattdessen, erwartete jedoch keine Antwort. "Eine anmaßende Überheblichkeit, die jeglicher Grundlage entbehrt." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Vielleicht gibt es in dieser Welt doch das ein oder andere, das selbst Ihnen nicht bekannt ist." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wieder hatte er sich provozieren lassen. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er sich verraten.

"Ich will doch nur sagen, dass jeder Autor seine Daseinsberechtigung hat." Sie deutete mit einer kurzen Bewegung zu Lucius hinüber. "Auch ein Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Es muss nicht notwendigerweise ein Klassiker sein, den man liest."

"Mu..." Severus ertappte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er das Wort 'Muggel' tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte. Er musterte die junge Frau. Doch Hermione Granger sah ihn nur an. Kein Zeichen des Erkennens. "Neumodischer Schund!", schob er hinterher und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf.

"Und doch auch er hat seine Anhänger. Nur weil Sie gerne Shakespeare lesen, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass der Rest der Welt es auch tun muss. Würde ich nur verkaufen, was mir persönlich gefällt, wäre dieser Raum deutlich kleiner ausgefallen und die Auswahl magerer." Hermione Granger stellte die alte Ausgabe von Shakespeares Hamlet ins Regal zurück.

"Und was würden die Kunden hier vorfinden? Agatha Christie?" Severus' Stimme ließ wenig Spielraum für Mutmaßungen. Auch diese Autorin zählte nicht zu seinen Favoriten. Vielleicht würde sie ihm gefallen, hätte er je eines ihrer Bücher in die Hand genommen. Doch Severus, auch wenn er in der Welt der Muggel lebte, zog es vor, weiterhin Werke von Hexen und Zauberern zu lesen. So wie William Shakespeare ein Zauberer gewesen war. Doch das konnte er der jungen Frau kaum sagen. Obwohl es die Diskussion vielleicht erleichtert hätte. Oder abgekürzt? Seltsamerweise war Severus plötzlich froh, es ihr nicht sagen zu können. Er verdrängte den Gedanken, kaum dass er aufgekommen war.

"Einiges von ihr werden Sie hier tatsächlich finden", bestätigte Hermione Granger die Befürchtung ihres einstigen Lehrers, ließ ihm jedoch nicht den Hauch einer Chance, sich darüber auszulassen. "Agatha Christies Werke sind fantastisch, wenn man den englischen Stil zu schätzen weiß. Man bezeichnet sie nicht umsonst als 'Königin des Krimis'. Doch ich muss gestehen, dass mein Herz eigentlich für die deutschen Klassiker schlägt."

"Das stand zu befürchten", brummte Severus und erinnerte sich an die Bücher, die Miss Granger bei ihrem Zusammenstoß gehalten hatte. "Goethe", seufzte er leise. Ein weiterer Schriftsteller, von dem Severus kaum mehr kannte, als den Namen. Ein weiterer Muggel, den zu lesen für Severus keinen Sinn machte.

"Kennen Sie eines seiner Werke? Haben sie einmal versucht, eines seiner Bücher wirklich zu verstehen?" Hermione Granger trat einen Schritt vor. Severus musste heruntersehen, um den Blickkontakt nicht zu verlieren, war sie doch gut einen Kopf kleiner als er. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Ausrede. Natürlich hatte er keines der Bücher gelesen, konnte sich nicht einmal an einen Titel erinnern. Jedoch würde er Miss Granger wohl kaum erklären können, dass er es schlichtweg ablehnte, von Muggeln geschriebene Literatur zu lesen. Ausländische Literatur noch dazu.

"Ich bevorzuge es, die Werke eines Autoren in der Originalfassung zu studieren." Er beglückwünschte sich in Gedanken. Das war es. Gebildeter konnte eine Ausrede kaum klingen. "Leider beherrsche ich das Deutsche nicht. So werden mir seine Werke wohl auch weiterhin nicht zugänglich sein." Gerade der richtige Ton des Bedauerns in seiner Stimme, wie er glaubte. Severus war stolz auf sich. Diese Runde ging ganz eindeutig an Slytherin.

"Sehr bedauerlich", stellte Hermione Granger fest und Severus triumphierte. "Dabei gibt es ein paar wenige Übersetzungen, die wirklich gelungen sind", holte die junge Frau ihn schlagartig wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Er hätte es ahnen müssen. "Vielleicht sollten Sie es damit einmal versuchen. Irgendwann." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Das leicht vorgestreckte Kinn, das Funkeln in den Augen, kein Zweifel, tief drinnen existierte sie noch immer: die naseweise Schülerin von damals, die es darauf anlegte, ihr Gegenüber zu übertrumpfen. Und Severus fehlten die Worte. Weniger siegessicher als noch Sekunden zuvor nickte er schließlich zustimmend. Der Triumph stand der ehemaligen Gryffindor nahezu ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Da ich mich wohl damit abfinden muss, dass sich Ihr Angebot auf banale Unterhaltungsliteratur begrenzt, werde ich mich wohl mit selbiger abfinden müssen", startete er einen letzten Versuch der Provokation. Sie musste doch aus der Ruhe zu bringen sein.

"Keineswegs", widersprach die junge Frau sehr zu seinem Erstaunen. "Ich habe auch einige schöne Sachbücher. Jedoch schienen sie mir für den durchschnittlichen Leser zu anspruchsvoll." Mit einer kurzen Bewegung deutete sie zur Tür. "Die meisten von ihnen kommen ja kaum weiter, als bis zu der Bar. Gute Literatur weiß eben doch nicht jeder zu schätzen. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es in Inverness durchaus noch Hoffnung gibt." Sie musterte ihr Gegenüber. Severus glaubte, so etwas wie Anerkennung zu entdecken. Nun war er endgültig überzeugt, dass Miss Granger ihn nicht erkannt hatte. "Wenngleich manch ein Leser seinen Horizont durchaus erweitern könnte", fügte die junge Frau nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. Severus warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. War das eben eine Beleidigung gewesen? Hatte diese junge Frau es tatsächlich gewagt, ihn, ihren ehemaligen Lehrer … Er kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Ein viel zu gut gelauntes "Thomas" drang an sein Ohr. Er musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen. Die Stimme kannte er nur zu gut. Mrs Jacobs. Jetzt hatte er ein wirkliches Problem.

"Thomas", trällerte eine viel zu gut gelaunte und sichtlich angetrunkene Mrs Jacobs hinter ihm erneut. War das ein Lächeln im Gesicht seiner ehemaligen Schülerin gewesen? Machte sich Hermione Granger etwa über ihn lustig? Erneut bereute Severus, dass er seinen Zauberstab im Wohnzimmerschrank gelassen hatte. Er drehte sich langsam herum und konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Lächeln überzeugend war. "Ich müsste ja eigentlich böse auf Sie sein, Thomas", hielt die grauhaarige Dame ihm vor. "Haben Sie nicht gesagt, Sie müssten sich ihrer Buchhaltung widmen? Stattdessen ertappe ich sie hier." Sie beugte sich zu ihrer Begleiterin hinüber, eine Dame, die Severus schon mehrfach in Mrs Jacobs Begleitung gesehen hatte. "Du siehst, meine Liebe, manche Dinge regeln sich völlig von alleine." Mrs Jacobs zwinkerte verschwörerisch und Amanda Clark kicherte. Severus verspürte das dringende Verlangen, den Raum zu verlassen.

"Tante Cecilia!" Severus schluckte, als er Miss Grangers Stimme vernahm. Das Wort 'Tante' hatte er sehr wohl vernommen. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf ein Stück, sah zu seiner Schülerin, dann wieder zu seiner treuen Kundin. "Du vergraulst mir noch meine Kunden", fuhr Hermione Granger, sichtlich unbeeindruckt von Severus' Blicken, fort. Dieses Mal war es Miss Jacobs, deren Blick zwischen Hermione und Severus hin und her wanderte. "Mr Whitfield, Sie müssen meiner Tante verzeihen. Sie hat meiner Mutter versprochen, hier in Inverness ein Auge auf mich zu haben." Hermione Granger blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht und Severus verspürte fast so etwas wie Mitleid mit der jungen Frau. "Sie nimmt ihre Aufgabe manchmal ein wenig zu ernst", fügte die junge Ladenbesitzerin hinzu und lenkte Severus von seinen sonderbaren Gefühlen ab.

"Es muss sich doch jemand um dich kümmern, mein Kind", versuchte Mrs Jacobs sich zu rechtfertigen. Mit der Hand, in der sie auch das langstielige Glas hielt, deutete sie auf die Gestalt ihrer Nichte. "Schau dich doch mal an. Beinahe dreißig und noch immer verbringst du die Abende mit Büchern." Kopfschüttelnd wandte Mrs Jacobs sich ihrer Begleiterin zu. "Sag doch auch mal etwas, Amanda", forderte sie ihre Freundin auf. Doch als diese auch weiterhin schwieg, wandte Mrs Jacobs sich Severus zu. "Nun, vielleicht ändert sich das ja bald", sagte sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das keiner weiteren Erklärung bedurfte. Selbst Amanda Clark schüttelte den Kopf und entschuldigte sich mit ein paar leisen Worten.

"Tante Cecilia! Bitte!" Severus Snape konnte nicht umhin, den verzweifelten Unterton in den Worten seiner Schülerin zu erkennen. Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen gefiel ihm der Gedanke, dass nicht er für den Gemütszustand der jungen Frau verantwortlich war.

"Ihre Nichte, Mrs Jacobs, erweckt durchaus den Anschein, als könne sie sehr wohl auf sich selbst achtgeben." Er fragte sich insgeheim, was Mrs Jacobs tatsächlich von ihrer Nichte wusste. Hermione Granger war das Kind zweier Muggel, es stand also nicht zu befürchten, dass Mrs Jacobs mehr war, als ein Muggel. Doch wusste die alte Dame, dass ihre Nichte eine Hexe war? Severus bezweifelte es. Denn sonst würde Mrs Jacobs sich kaum derart um ihre Nichte sorgen. Es stand außer Frage, dass eine Hexe, die an der Vernichtung eines dunklen Magiers beteiligt gewesen war, sehr wohl in der Lage sein würde, ihr eigenes Leben in den Griff zu bekommen. "Und den Abend mit einem guten Buch zu verbringen, halte ich nicht für verwerflich", fügte Severus hinzu. Erst als er die letzen Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er tatsächlich eine ehemalige Gryffindor in Schutz nahm. Seine Erkältung schien langsam aber sicher seinen Verstand außer Gefecht zu setzen.

"Aber sie übertreibt es doch ganz offensichtlich, mein lieber Thomas. Sie verschreckt damit ja alle Männer." Die letzten Worte der alten Dame waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sie war Severus gefährlich nah gekommen. "Vielleicht laden Sie meine Nichte mal auf ein Tässchen Tee ein, nach Feierabend", schlug sie vor. Severus machte einen Schritt zurück und suchte nach den passenden Worten.

"Es reicht jetzt wirklich, Tante Cecilia", mischte Hermione sich ein und nahm ihrer Tante das leere Sektglas aus der Hand. Offensichtlich war die gute Tante nicht leise genug gewesen. "Sie müssen meine Tante wirklich entschuldigen", wiederholte Hermione sich. "Ich fürchte, sie hat ein wenig zu lange an der Bar gestanden." Hermione warf ihrer Tante einen wütenden Blick zu, während Severus sich beinahe verschluckte. Nur gut, dass Hermione Granger ganz offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte, wem sie wirklich gegenüberstand. Vielleicht war dies aber auch das Glück von Mrs Jacobs. Hermione Granger würde ihrer Tante ganz sicher nie verzeihen, würde diese sie zu einer Verabredung mit dem einst so verhassten Lehrer drängen.

"Was denn? Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum du so negativ bist, Hermione. Du magst seine Tees doch. Zumindest hast du es all die Jahre immer wieder erzählt." Hermione bedachte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer mit einem erstaunten Blick, der sich langsam aber sicher in ein Lächeln verwandelte.

"Sehen Sie, ich habe doch gewusst, dass mir Ihr Name bekannt vorkommt." Zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm. Severus begann langsam, sich daran zu gewöhnen. "Ihre Abendmischung ist magisch." Severus hustete und dachte erneut an seinen Fluchtplan.

Natürlich war seine Abendmischung, eine seiner eigenen Teekreationen, magisch. Mrs Jacobs hatte ihm bei jedem ihrer Einkäufe von ihren Schlafproblemen erzählt. Und natürlich half keiner der üblichen Kräutertees. Muggeltees waren kaum mehr als ein paar zusammengeworfene Kräuter, angereichert mit Aromastoffen und im schlimmsten Fall sogar mit einem Zuckerersatzstoff ergänzt. Irgendwann hatte er den Tee für Miss Jacobs ein wenig verfeinert. Ein paar Tropfen von seinem Schlaftrank auf die Kräutermischung gegeben, das Ganze gut durchgetrocknet und abgepackt. So hatte er der alten Dame das Ganze als 'Abendmischung' verkauft. Mrs Jacobs hatte erwartungsgemäß nie wieder über Schlafstörungen geklagt. Nur leider hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Kundin ausgerechnet diesen Tee so großzügig verteilte. Noch dazu an eine Hexe. Er konnte nur froh sein, dass Hermione Granger sich scheinbar nach Hogwarts nicht weiter mit Zaubertränken befasst hatte. Jedem halbwegs talentierten Tränkemeister wären Wirkung und Geschmack sofort aufgefallen. Selbst bei dieser schwachen Dosierung. Doch von all dem konnte er Miss Granger wohl kaum erzählen. So blieb ihm nicht weiter übrig, als zu nicken. Während er nach passenden Worten suchte, tauchte Lucius plötzlich neben ihm auf. Zu Severus' Erstaunen schien sein Freund tatsächlich ein paar Bücher gefunden zu haben. Werke eines Muggelautoren. Severus hob die Augenbrauen und musterte die Auswahl. Er konnte nicht umhin, die Bücher zu belächeln.

"Lach du nur. Nar…" Er verstummte, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte, und warf Severus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Meiner Frau werden sie ganz sicher gefallen", versuchte er es ein zweites Mal. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien, als würde Lucius den Geschmack seiner Frau Narcissa nicht wirklich kennen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Frau die Klassiker mehr zu schätzen weiß", gab Severus schließlich zu bedenken. Zu oft hatte er mit der schlanken Frau seines besten Freundes lange Gespräche über Bücher geführt.

"Klassiker. Pah. Wenn du mich fragst, werden diese sogenannten Klassiker völlig überbewertet. Nur weil irgendwer sie als Klassiker tituliert hat, muss man sie gelesen haben?" Er schob die Bücher auf den anderen Arm. "Ich denke nicht. Ich bevorzuge Bücher, die mir gefallen. Keine, von denen eine Gesellschaft behauptet, man müsse sie unbedingt gelesen haben." Severus holte tief Luft. Wollte heute wirklich jeder mit ihm über Bücher diskutieren? Sogar Lucius Malfoy? Doch bevor er seinem Freund einen Vortrag halten konnte, hatte dieser auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht. Severus sah ihm hinterher. An dem gläsernen Kassentresen angekommen, drehte Lucius sich schließlich herum und sah auffordernd zu ihnen herüber.

"Was ist nun, junge Dame, wären Sie so gütig, mir die Bücher zu verkaufen?", rief er durch den Laden. Er legte die Bücher auf den Tresen neben die Kasse und vollführte eine sonderbare Bewegung mit dem Kopf. Severus brauchte einen Moment um die Bewegung zu erkennen. Vielleicht hätte Lucius sich doch für einen Muggel mit langen Haaren entscheiden sollen. Dann hätte die ruckartige Bewegung, mit der er sonst seine langen, blonden Haare zurückwarf, nicht ganz so unbeholfen gewirkt.

"Ich komme schon", rief Hermione. "Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich bei Severus. "Ich würde mich gerne noch weiter mit Ihnen …" Severus hob die Hand und die junge Frau verstummte.

"Papperlapapp, Kindchen", mischte Mrs Jacobs sich ein, bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte. "Ihr werdet noch genug Gelegenheiten finden, kümmere dich erst einmal um deine Kunden." Die Worte, die wie ein Versprechen in Severus Ohren klangen, schienen auf Hermione Granger alles andere als beruhigend zu wirken, deutete er ihren verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck richtig. Doch schließlich gab Hermione sich einen Ruck, durchquerte den Laden und ließ Severus mit einer deutlich zu gut gelaunten Mrs Jacobs zurück. "Und wir beide ...", setzte die alte Dame an, hakte sich bei Severus unter und zog ihn in Richtung Ausgang. "Wir beide trinken jetzt erst einmal etwas. Dabei können wir uns ja überlegen, wie sie es am geschicktesten anstellen." Severus sah Hilfe suchend zur Kasse, doch Miss Granger schien sich gerade sehr angeregt mit einem weiteren Kunden zu unterhalten, während sie Lucius Malfoys Bücher in eine Tasche packte. Severus hielt die Luft an und verfluchte seine Erkältung. Einen anderen Grund für das sonderbare Gefühl in seiner Herzgegend konnte es schließlich kaum geben.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape stand in seinem Laden und sortierte seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden Belege. Zwei Wochen waren seit der Eröffnung des Antiquariats vergangen. Zwei Wochen, in denen Severus Snape wieder und wieder Anläufe unternommen hatte, das Antiquariat zu besuchen. Doch jedes Mal hatte ihn der Mut verlassen. Er hatte es nicht einmal bis in die historische Einkaufsmeile geschafft. Dabei hätte er allen Grund für einen Besuch gehabt. Und sei es nur, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er ohne ein Wort der Verabschiedung verschwunden war. Doch sein fehlender Mut war nur einer der Gründe gewesen. Trotz diverser, selbstgebrauter Tränke hatte sich sein Gesundheitszustand in den letzten Tagen rapide verschlechtert. Er schaffte es gerade noch, den Tag in seinem Laden irgendwie zu bewältigen, bevor er abends todmüde und völlig geschafft zusammenbrach. Nicht selten hatte er sich dabei ertappt, dass er auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Und manchmal konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, wie er es überhaupt nach Hause geschafft hatte.

So sehr ihm das Antiquariat auch gefallen hatte, eine Tatsache, die er der jungen Besitzerin gegenüber ganz sicher nicht so schnell zugeben würde, so viele Gründe sprachen derzeit gegen einen Besuch. Mochte die Auswahl der Bücher auch exquisit sein, sah man mal von den üblichen Büchern unsäglicher Muggelautoren ab, und die Gesellschaft geistreich, so war es doch besser, sich in seinem jetzigen Zustand von dem Laden und seiner Besitzerin fernzuhalten. Er war nur froh gewesen, dass selbst Lucius' Verhalten auf der Eröffnung des Antiquariates besser gewesen war, als Severus es erwartet hatte. Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, da die Wirkung seines Vielsafttrankes nachgelassen hatte. Es hatte Severus einige Kraft und deutlich mehr Versprechen gekostet, den Magier zum Gehen zu überreden. Mrs Jacobs, die ganz offensichtlich Gefallen an dem Fremden gefunden hatte, war ihm dabei keine sonderlich große Hilfe gewesen. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätten Severus und Lucius noch Stunden dort verbracht. Wie die gute Dame auf Lucius' Rückverwandlung reagiert hätte, daran wollte Severus lieber nicht denken. Doch zum Glück war die ganze Sache glimpflich ausgegangen. Sie waren unversehrt und völlig unbeobachtet in Severus' Haus zurückgekehrt und somit auch nicht zum Stadtgespräch für die nächsten Wochen geworden.

Doch trotz seines labilen Gesundheitszustandes, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, hatte Severus eines längst eingesehen: Viel mehr als die Bücher reizte ihn seine ehemalige Schülerin. Ein Gedanke, den er wieder und wieder verdrängt hatte. Am Ende hatte er sich, unter dem Einfluss diverser Heiltränke, eingestehen müssen, dass kaum noch etwas an die Schülerin erinnerte. Aus dem naseweisen Gör von Hogwarts war eine schlagfertige, gebildete Frau geworden, die ihm durchaus gewachsen war, so ungern er dies auch zugab. Vielleicht konnte er aber auch diese Einsicht einfach auf die Heiltränke schieben, versuchte er sich zum wohl hundertsten Mal zu beruhigen. Er zog eine Phiole aus der Tasche seines dunklen Jacketts. Ein weiterer Schluck konnte ihn nicht umbringen. Und er würde vielleicht den Tag überstehen. Severus entkorkte die kleine Flasche und leerte sie in einem Zug. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Severus hob den Kopf, verzog die Mundwinkel und ließ die leere Phiole in der Tasche verschwinden. "Ach, du bist es", sagte er eher beiläufig und widmete sich wieder dem Stapel von unsortierten Belegen. "Ich hatte dich nicht erwartet", fügte er noch hinzu. Langsam gewöhnte er sich an die untersetzte Figur mit den kurzen Haaren. Sein Freund schien sichtlich Gefallen an dieser Maskerade gefunden zu haben.

"So?" Lucius Malfoy zog seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn achtlos auf einen der Sessel. "Wen hast du denn erwartet?", wollte er von seinem Freund wissen. Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, ließ er sich auf einem weiteren Sessel nieder. Die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, beobachtete er Severus interessiert. "Du siehst beschissen aus", stellte er schließlich fest. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Warum musste der Trank auch so langsam wirken? 'Weil du keine geriebene Schlangenhaut hinzugefügt hast', beantwortete er in Gedanken die eigene Frage und verfluchte seine panische Angst vor diesen Tieren. Seit seiner beinahe tödlichen Begegnung mit Nagini konnte er kaum das Bild einer Schlange betrachten, ohne zu zittern. Und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Vermutlich würde er damit leben müssen. Nur gut, dass er kein Lehrer mehr war. Ein Tränkemeister, der Angst vor Schlangen hatte. Das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für seine Schüler. Oder für eine Schlange. Severus spürte, wie seine Hand zu zittern begann.

"Wieso sollte ich jemanden erwarten?" Severus sah auf die Standuhr und versuchte, das Bild einer widerlichen, großen Schlange aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. "Um diese Zeit verirrt sich niemand hierher. Das solltest du langsam wissen." Er schob die Papiere schließlich zusammen. "Sinnlos", murmelte er vor sich hin. Seit Tagen fiel es ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Auch jetzt schaffte er es nicht, den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Eine weitere Portion des schmerzstillenden Trankes war jedoch auch keine Lösung. Er hatte schon mehr davon genommen, als gut für ihn sein konnte.

"Und?" Lucius griff nach seinem Mantel und holte seinen Zauberstab aus einer der Taschen. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker ließ er eine Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch erscheinen. "Jetzt erzähl schon, oder macht es dir etwa Spaß, mich zu quälen?", fragte er seinen Freund, nachdem er einen Schluck des Tees getrunken hatte.

"Wenn du mich so direkt fragst …" Severus beugte sich über den Verkaufstresen und sah Lucius an. "Ja!", antwortete er schließlich. "Nur leider gibt es Gesetze, die es mir verbieten."

"Als ob dich das früher interessiert hätte", winkte Lucius ab. "Aber jetzt erzähl endlich, ansonsten könnte ich ein paar dieser Gesetze für einen Moment vergessen." Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah seinen Freund fragend an.

"Was soll ich dir erzählen. Hier passiert doch nichts." Er rieb sich mit dem Zeigefinger über seinen Nasenrücken. "Lass mich überlegen", sagte er nachdenklich. "Mrs Cursley hat endlich ihr drittes Kind bekommen, Mr Lloyd hat angeblich seine Frau mit der Sekretärin betrogen und der älteste Sohn von Mrs Darwin wurde betrunken von der Polizei aufgesammelt, bevor er in den Fluss fallen konnte." Er ließ seine Hand sinken. "Ich glaube, mehr ist hier nicht passiert. Was davon soll ich dir nun im Detail erzählen?" Lucius schnaubte verächtlich, hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Severus. Doch der Verkäufer ließ sich davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Deine Entscheidung", fügte er hinzu. Vielleicht würde es ja gegen seine Kopfschmerzen helfen.

"Du sollst mir erzählen, ob du sie wiedergesehen hast. Euer Kleinstadttratsch interessiert mich nun wirklich nicht." Der Kopf des Malfoy-Clans ließ den Zauberstab verschwinden und blickte seinen besten Freund auffordernd an.

"Wen soll ich wiedergesehen haben?", fragte Severus. Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt und er sah nicht einmal auf, als Lucius ein beinahe knurrendes Geräusch von sich gab.

"Hör auf den Dummen zu spielen!", fuhr Malfoy Senior seinen Freund an. "Das steht dir nicht besonders und ich kenne dich zu gut, um es dir abzukaufen." Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich alle Details kenne." Er streckte sein Kinn ein Stück vor. Severus seufzte. "Also?", fordert Lucius seinen Freund erneut auf. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und Lucius hob die rechte Augenbraue ein kleines Stück. "Warum nicht? Ich hatte den Eindruck, ihr beide versteht euch glänzend."

"Ich weiß ja nicht, auf welcher Veranstaltung du gewesen bist, Lucius, ich kann mich auf jeden Fall nur daran erinnern, dass wir uns gestritten haben." Dass er obendrein ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes verschwunden war, und dies sogar zutiefst bereute, verschwieg er lieber.

"Ihr habt diskutiert", korrigierte Lucius seinen Freund, die Stimme ungewöhnlich energisch. "Muss ausgerechnet ich dir etwa den Unterschied erklären?" Severus verzog den Mundwinkel. Wenn es auf diesem Planeten einen Menschen gab, der nicht diskutieren konnte, dann war es sein Freund Lucius Malfoy. Für den Magier bedeutete eine Diskussion lediglich, dass man mit einer eigenen Meinung kam und mit Lucius' Meinung wieder ging. Wenn Worte nicht reichten, dann war der Mann sogar bereit, zu weniger legalen Mitteln zu greifen, um seinen Kontrahenten zu überzeugen. Es war erstaunlich, dass der ehemalige Todesser so lange in Voldemorts Reihen überlebt hatte, ohne sich gegen den bösartigen Magier aufzulehnen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte eben dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten seines Freundes Severus schon sehr früh erkennen lassen, dass Lucius mit deutlich weniger Überzeugung bei der Sache gewesen war, als manch anderer geglaubt hatte. "Oder hast du etwa Angst, sie könnte dir überlegen sein?", holte Lucius seinen Freund in die Gegenwart zurück. Severus sah ihn an und brauchte einen Moment, um die Frage zu verstehen.

"Ist sie nicht", antwortete er schließlich, in Gedanken noch immer in der unsäglichen Vergangenheit, die ihn viel gekostet aber auch einen Freund beschert hatte, dem er deutlich mehr verdankte, als nur sein Leben.

"Sah aber sehr danach aus", widersprach Lucius ihm und betrachtete dabei das filigrane Muster der weißen Tischdecke, bevor er diese zurechtrückte.

"Nein!" Severus verdrehte die Augen. Lucius würde nicht nachgeben, dessen war er sich bewusst.

"Doch!", bestätigte Lucius die Ahnung seines Freundes. Severus nahm sich vor, zukünftig seinen Zauberstab wieder mitzuführen. Eine andere Möglichkeit, Lucius zum Schweigen zu bringen, schien es ja nicht zu geben. Er holte tief Luft und wollte seinem Freund gerade erklären, dass selbst Hermione Granger nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn hatte, wenn es um Literatur ging, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

"Mrs Jacobs", begrüßte Severus die Dame und versuchte, das breite Grinsen im Gesicht seines Freundes zu ignorieren.

"Thomas, schön sie mal wieder zu sehen!" Mrs Jacobs durchquerte den Laden und nahm seine Hand in ihre beiden Hände. Eindringlich musterte sie den Mann. "Haben Sie Fieber?", fragte sie besorgt. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nur eine kleine Erkältung", versuchte er nicht nur Mrs Jacobs zu überzeugen. Noch immer hielt er an dieser Erklärung fest. Er war immerhin einst der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts gewesen. So jemand wurde nicht ernsthaft krank.

"Dann will ich das mal als Entschuldigung gelten lassen, mein lieber Thomas." Sie tätschelte seine Hand. "Ich hatte nämlich eigentlich erwartet, sie im Geschäft meiner Nichte mal anzutreffen." Sie musterte ihn noch immer besorgt. Severus hörte ein leises Husten und schwor sich, noch heute Abend ein paar unauffällige, aber wirkungsvolle Flüche zu üben. Nur für den Fall, dass er über die Jahre ein wenig eingerostet war.

"Mir fehlte es leider an Zeit, Mrs Jacobs. Schließlich war da noch eine vernachlässigte Buchhaltung, die es aufzuarbeiten gab", versuchte Severus die alte Dame zu überzeugen, dass nicht seine Gesundheit für das Versäumnis verantwortlich zu machen war. Er hatte Voldemort überlebt, da würde ihn so eine lächerliche Erkältung nicht schwächen. Während er sprach, entzog er der Dame sanft, aber bestimmend, seine Hand. Stattdessen holte er den Papierstapel heran und deutete darauf. "Wie Sie sehen, bin ich noch immer damit beschäftigt."

"Papperlapapp", winkte Mrs Jacobs ab. "Das ist doch nur eine Ausrede." Sie warf einen Blick auf die Unterlagen. "Wenn Sie möchten, dann schicke ich Ihnen Mr Michaels vorbei. Er ist der beste Steuerberater am Ort. Sebastian erledigt das im Handumdrehen." Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich denke, das wird nicht notwendig sein, Mrs Jacobs", versuchte er, die Dame von dieser Idee abzubringen. Severus kannte Sebastian Michaels gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser sich ganz sicher verplappern würde. Und wie sollte er dann Mrs Jacobs erklären, dass es eigentlich gar keine Buchhaltung gab, um die er sich zu kümmern hatte. Schließlich hatte er es schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, die Steuergesetze dieses Landes verstehen zu wollen, und seine Buchhaltung in die Hände von Mr Michaels gegeben. Seine eigene Aufgabe bestand lediglich noch in der Vorsortierung der Belege. Eine Arbeit, die er nutzte, um das ein oder andere verschwinden zu lassen, wollte er nicht seinem Steuerberater erklären müssen, was die 'Magische Apotheke' oder '1111 Zaubertrankzutaten' für Geschäfte waren. Belege für Einkäufe, die Lucius in letzter Zeit immer öfter für ihn erledigen musste.

"Wie laufen denn die Geschäfte ihrer Nichte?", fragte er nach einer Weile beiläufig. Vielleicht konnte er Mrs Jacobs ja so von der Idee mit dem Steuerberater abbringen.

"Es scheint gut anzulaufen, wenngleich Hermione wenig des Lobes für ihre Kunden ist. Sie meint, die meisten Kunden würden ihre Bücher nur kaufen, um damit anzugeben." Mrs Jacobs hob die Hände. "Es ist wohl neuerdings sehr schick, sich alte Bücher ins Regal zu stellen. Nicht gerade die Kundschaft, die meine Nichte bevorzugt." Sie lehnte sich ein Stück über den Tresen und senkte ihre Stimme. "Sie hingegen, mein lieber Thomas …" Sie war wohl nicht leise genug gewesen, deutete Severus den erneuten, gespielten Huster seines Freundes richtig. Über die Schulter seiner Besucherin hinweg warf Severus dem Mann auf dem Sessel einen drohenden Blick zu.

"Ich habe mich an diesem Abend nur kurz mit ihrer Nichte unterhalten", widmete er sich dann wieder seiner langjährigen, treuen Kundin und versuchte, das Zusammentreffen mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin herunterzuspielen.

"Lange genug, um einen ziemlichen Eindruck zu hinterlassen", sagte Mrs Jacobs. "Sie fragt regelmäßig nach Ihnen. Ich glaube fast, sie ist ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Sie sich so schnell verabschiedet haben." Severus richtete sich auf und strich sein Jackett glatt. Die wenig subtilen Andeutungen machten ihn nervös. Ob Hermione Granger sich bewusst war, was ihre Tante so trieb? Severus bezweifelte es stark. Möglicherweise war es schlauer, die junge Frau aufzuklären. Wer konnte schon wissen, was Mrs Jacobs seiner ehemaligen Schülerin so über ihn berichtete. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Miss Granger einen falschen Eindruck von ihm bekam. Erstaunt über sich selbst, hatte es ihn doch in der Vergangenheit kaum interessiert, was andere Menschen über ihn dachten, wandte er sich wieder Mrs Jacobs zu.

"Vielleicht schaue ich in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal vorbei", dachte er laut und beinahe tat ihm die alte Dame leid. Mrs Jacobs konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ihre Versuche zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Er verdrängte das sonderbare Gefühl, dass dieser Gedanke verursachte. Bedauern? Wohl kaum. "Kann ich in der Zwischenzeit etwas für Sie tun? Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?", lenkte er ab, drehte sich um und ließ seinen Blick über die zahllosen Teedosen wandern. "Ich habe doch erst vor zwei Tagen etwas bekommen, was Sie unbedingt probieren müssen", erklärte er. "Ha!" Er nahm eine Dose aus dem Regal, öffnete sie und ließ Mrs Jacobs das Aroma genießen. "Ein wahrlich himmlischer Duft, nicht wahr?" Mrs Jacobs ließ das kräftige Aroma des Tees einen Moment lang auf sich wirken und nickte schließlich.

"Wenn der Tee nur annähernd hält, was sein Duft verspricht, hat sich mein kurzer Besuch bereits gelohnt", stimmte die alte Dame zu. Während sie es sich bei Lucius gemütlich machte, verschwand Severus, um den Tee zuzubereiten. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam in der gemütlichen Ecke und tranken Tee.

"Mir wäre übrigens nie aufgefallen, dass Ihre Nichte aus Inverness kommt", begann Severus nach einigen Minuten des genussvollen Schweigens. "Der Dialekt lässt doch eher auf Birmingham schließen. Oder zumindest auf die dazugehörige Umgebung." Erst als Severus das süffisante Lächeln im Gesicht der alten Dame bemerkte, wurde ihm klar, was er getan hatte. Völlig unbewusst hatte er das Gespräch wieder auf seine ehemalige Schülerin gebracht. Lucius' zuckende Mundwinkel ließen ihn ahnen, dass er sich später noch einiges von seinem Freund würde anhören dürfen.

"Hermione ist nicht wirklich meine Nichte", setze Mrs Jacobs zu einer Erklärung an. "Tatsächlich ist sie die Enkelin meiner verstorbenen Schwester. Jane hat früh geheiratet und ist mit ihrem Mann in die Stadt gezogen. Ihre Tochter, also Hermiones Mutter, ist noch nie in Inverness gewesen. Ich kenne sie kaum." Mrs Jacobs klang nicht, als würde sie diese Tatsache wirklich bedauern, und Severus fragte sich, was wohl in dieser Familie vorgefallen sein könnte. "Sie und ihr Mann sind richtige Stadtmenschen." Daher wehte also der Wind. Die meisten Menschen in Inverness hielten nur wenig von der Großstadt. Und noch weniger von deren Bewohnern, die im Sommer wie die Fliegen über Inverness herfielen und sich benahmen, als gehöre der kleine Ort ihnen. "Sie sind Ärzte. Hermione ist völlig anders. Sie ist schon als Kind gerne nach Inverness gekommen und hat sich für die Menschen und ihre Geschichte interessiert." Mrs Jacobs lächelte zufrieden und schien stolz auf die junge Verwandte zu sein. "Ich glaube, sie hat sich in der großen Stadt nie so wirklich zu Hause gefühlt. Doch seit diesem sonderbaren Internat, auf das ihre Eltern sie geschickt haben …" Severus wurde hellhörig.

"Sonderbares Internat?", fasste er nach. Jetzt wurde die Geschichte langsam interessant. Es stand wohl außer Frage, dass mit diesem Internat nur Hogwarts gemeint sein könnte. Wusste die alte Dame doch mehr, als er bisher vermutet hatte? Ein zögerndes Nicken von Mrs Jacobs war für einen kurzen Moment die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Die alte Dame zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche und tupfte sich damit die Nase ab. Severus hatte den Eindruck, als wolle Mrs Jacobs Zeit gewinnen.

"Anfänglich schien es Hermione dort gut zu gefallen", begann Mrs Jacobs nachdenklich und betont langsam. "Doch in ihrem letzten Schuljahr muss etwas passiert sein. Danach war das Mädchen völlig verschlossen und sie hat England beinahe fluchtartig verlassen." Mrs Jacobs ließ die Hand mit dem Taschentuch in den Schoß sinken und sah Severus an. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder glänzten die Augen der alten Dame tatsächlich? "Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, sie zur Rückkehr zu überzeugen. Mit dem Antiquariat konnte ich sie schließlich nach Inverness locken. Allerdings meidet sie die Menschen noch immer. Und sie will mir auch nicht erzählen, was passiert ist." Sie hob die Hand und tupfte dieses Mal ihr Auge ab. Severus sah zu Lucius. Doch sein Freund hatte den Blick abgewandt und schien die leere Straße zu beobachten. Er wandte sich wieder Mrs Jacobs zu. Die Dame wirkte mit einem Mal alt und gebrechlich. Kein Zweifel: Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Hermione Granger. Und er war nicht in der Lage, ihr diese Sorge zu nehmen. Natürlich könnte er ihr erzählen, was passiert war. Zumindest teilweise. Doch er durfte es nicht tun. Und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was seine Schüler durchgemacht hatten. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich hier verkrochen, seine Wunden geleckt und über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt nachgedacht. Voldemort hatte tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht die Narben auf seinem Körper. Voldemort hatte viel mehr zerstört. Und scheinbar nicht nur bei ihm. Hermione Granger und ihre Freunde waren viel zu früh mit der dunklen Seite der Magie konfrontiert worden. Jeder von ihnen hatte mehr Leid erlebt, mehr Tote gesehen, als ein junger Mensch im ganzen Leben sehen sollte. Und wie konnte Hermione Granger mit dieser alten Dame über das Erlebte reden? Mrs Jacobs schien ja nicht einmal zu ahnen, dass die junge Frau mehr war, als nur ein ganz normaler Mensch.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie ihr einfach die Zeit geben, die sie braucht", schlug Severus vor, wohl wissend, dass Hermione Granger sich niemals ihrer Tante anvertrauen würde. Sie durfte es nicht. Das traurige Nicken der alten Dame und der hoffnungslose Blick machten ihm schnell klar, dass auch Mrs Jacobs nicht wirklich daran glaubte. "Sie wird irgendwann von sich aus den ersten Schritt tun", fügte er hinzu. Nur leider hatte er keine Ahnung, was dieser Schritt sein würde.

"Sicher haben Sie recht. Es ist schon ungewohnt, dass sie überhaupt Interesse an einem Mitmenschen zeigt. Was immer Sie ihr gesagt haben, es hat sie sichtlich beeindruckt. Sie würden mir wirklich einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn Sie sie besuchen würden." Die alte Dame beugte sich vor und legte ihre dünne Hand auf seine. "Keine Sorge, ich werde mich auch mit meinen Bemerkungen zurückhalten." Sie lächelte. Auch wenn es noch ein wenig gezwungen wirkte, so war es doch wenigstens wieder ein Lächeln. "Ich hatte wirklich ein wenig zu viel Wein getrunken. Auch wenn ich immer noch der Ansicht bin, dass Sie eine gute Wahl …" Severus riss die Augen auf. Hatte er sich gerade mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, Hermione Granger als guter Freund zur Seite stehen zu dürfen, schienen Mrs Jacobs Gedanken längst wieder in eine ganz andere, völlig falsche Richtung zu wandern.

"Mrs Jacobs, ich bitte Sie, Miss Granger könnte meine Tochter sein", erklärte er, was er sich selbst mehr als einmal versucht hatte einzureden. Und zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, dass ihn dieser Gedanke weit weniger störte, als es sich gehörte.

"Papperlapapp!", tat Mrs Jacobs seine Bedenken ab und unterstrich ihren Einwand mit einer ungewohnt hektischen Handbewegung. "Meine Hermione könnte mit so einem jungen Kerl doch gar nichts anfangen. Mal ganz ehrlich, Thomas, Jugend mag ja ihre Vorteile in gewissen Situationen haben, aber es geht doch nichts über Erfahrung." Lucius Malfoys Schmerzgrenze war offensichtlich erreicht. Er prustete los und Severus spürte, wie er rot wurde. Diese Frau schaffte ihn. Gerade eben noch zu Tode betrübt über das verschlossene Wesen ihrer sogenannten Nichte, schien die alte Dame jetzt nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben, als eben jene Nichte verkuppeln zu wollen. Ausgerechnet mit ihm. Dem ehemaligen Lehrer von Hermione Granger. Doch auch das konnte er Mrs Jacobs leider nicht erklären. Allerdings würde er es, wenn die alte Dame ihren Plan weiterverfolgte, wohl Miss Granger erklären müssen.

"Mrs Jacobs, ich muss zugeben, Sie gefallen mir immer mehr. Miss Granger kann sich glücklich schätzen, eine Tante wie Sie zu haben. Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass mein Freund hier Ihrer Bitte gerne nachkommt", mischte sich zu allem Überfluss jetzt auch noch Lucius ein. "Du wirst Miss Granger doch aufsuchen, habe ich recht?", richtete der ehemalige Todesser das Wort jetzt sogar noch direkt an ihn. Severus war kurz davor, auf magische Waffen zu verzichten und Lucius mit seinen bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. "Wenn du möchtest, begleite ich dich gerne. Meine Frau hat mir ohnehin aufgetragen, noch einige von diesen Jane Austen Romanen zu besorgen." Er lächelte und Severus begann zu begreifen, dass sich da zwei Menschen tatsächlich gegen ihn verschworen hatten. Mit einem leisen Seufzer gab er nach und schwor sich, bei allernächster Gelegenheit ein ehrliches Gespräch mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu führen.

"Natürlich werde ich", stimmte er zu. "Schließlich ist es die Aufgabe der Erfahrenen, unserer Jugend zu helfen, wo es nur geht." Etwas, dass er schon viel früher hätte tun sollen. Sehr viel früher. Severus hatte sich nie für einen guten Lehrer gehalten. Sicherlich verstand kaum jemand mehr von Zaubertränken als er. Zweifelsohne hatte er vieles von seinem Wissen weitergegeben, doch ein guter Lehrer war er nie gewesen. Nicht, dass die Situation ihm je die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, wäre seine Tarnung doch dahin gewesen, aber vielleicht hätte er etwas bewirken können, wäre er geblieben, statt sich hier vor dem Rest der Welt zu verstecken. War er zu egoistisch gewesen? War es an der Zeit, einige seiner Fehler wieder gutzumachen?

Gleich morgen würde er Hermione Granger besuchen, oder übermorgen, spätestens nächste Woche. Er ahnte nicht, dass ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen werden würde. So wenig wie er ahnte, dass sein Leben kurz davor war, völlig aus den Fugen zu geraten.


End file.
